


A Relationship Told Through Ringtones

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caroline's Ringtones Reflect Caroline's Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Just Straight Up Sap, Klaus And Caroline Bond Via Phone Calls, Klaus Is Smooth Even Over The Phone, No Impossibaby, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Caroline still in Mystic Falls and Klaus in New Orleans, it's not surprising that the phone is their means of communication.</p>
<p>What is surprising is that they're communicating at all. </p>
<p>And that Caroline is far from minding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Relationship Told Through Ringtones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniMeows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/gifts).



> So keeping in line with your request for Klaus and Caroline becoming closer, this is post S4, ignoring Hayley and the impossibaby nonsense. Klaus went to NOLA to deal with an actual supernatural threat while Caroline remained in MF, following the beginning of S5.
> 
> I hope you like it! Happy Valentine's <3

It started with a voicemail.

Really, Caroline found herself thinking whenever she looked back, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise. That wasn’t the first time Klaus had called her, seemingly out of the blue, and left her a message that brought a hint of color to her cheeks. It was nothing overt, of course; the Original Hybrid knew how to be subtle when he wanted to be. No, it was just more musings and observations of his new life in New Orleans, things most people would expect their friend to tell them about the new city they had moved to.

But most ‘friends’ wouldn’t tell you how they had found a cafe that made the most authentic French pastries Klaus had found outside of France itself in decades, and how the beignets immediately made him think of her, and how one day he would show her the real thing, if she would allow him the pleasure. Or how dusk falling over the city gave it a lively glow that reminded him of the way she came alive in the face of every supernatural darkness she had faced, and how he thought she would fit in well there, in a city full of humans and supernatural creatures alike. Or that he had found a dress in a small shop off the main streets that was the exact same shade as her eyes, and that he would love to send it to her, only he knew she didn’t want dress gifting to become another one of their ‘things.’ 

And that was just the first one.

A dozen more voicemails followed, accompanied each time by the sound of banjos and the chorus of  _ Old and in the Way _ , each more of the same. Klaus relating his daily activities and surroundings to her, calling her beautiful and smart without saying the words. From anyone else Caroline would have scoffed at the obvious attempts at flattery, would have rebuffed the advances. But with Klaus… It wasn’t really flattery if he actually believed what he was saying to be true, was it? And Caroline knew he meant every word, and that knowledge brought on a rush every time her phone chimed with a new alert.

Which is why after the thirteenth voicemail she answered his call.

“ _ Caroline? _ ” his voice had asked once the call had picked up, as if he was confused to hear empty air and not directions to leave a message followed by a tone, which she supposed he was.

“Hi,” she managed to say after a few more seconds of silence, mentally berating herself for her lack of charm.

“ _ This is a pleasant surprise, sweetheart. What brings you to answer today, not that I mind? _ ”

“Well, I can’t have you filling up my voicemail box, you know,” Caroline said, voice full of feigned confidence.

“ _ Ah, so you’ve kept them all then? _ ” Klaus asked, voice teasing.

She scrunched her eyes shut at being caught, cursing her slip of the tongue. “So, why are you calling today?” she asked quickly, sidestepping the issue.

She heard him chuckle before answering, thankfully content to let her get away with ignoring his question for the time being. “ _ I was going to tell you about this street artist I found today. He has quite the grasp of abstract impressionism, I think you would like his work.”  _

And the call continued between them for almost an hour, surprising Caroline when she looked at the time on her phone after Klaus had to end the call. The next time she found herself watching his name flit across her screen as  _ Thank You For Being A Friend _ played from the speakers, she felt that same compulsion to pick up the call, and there was nothing supernatural about her urge. 

So Klaus continued to call, and Caroline continued to answer, months passing with calls becoming more frequent, from once a week to almost every day. And Caroline found herself oddly content with that. She still found it strange that she would sometimes catch herself staring idly at her phone, hoping it would ring, and that the crooning chorus of  _ Count On Me _ would start to play. But she accepted it as just another crazy turn in the circus that had become her life the day the Salvatore brothers returned to Mystic Falls. And she was happy with that as the summer went on.

Until she wasn’t.

The day she learned Stefan was missing, that it wasn’t him wearing that familiar face around Mystic Falls, she felt an undeniable urge to talk to someone, to share her fear and worry and guilt. And the first person that came to mind, and she wasn’t sure if it was surprising or not, was Klaus.

Caroline had stared at her phone for a good ten minutes, willing it to ring, for Klaus to make the first move, just like he always had in this game they were apparently playing. But luck had not been on her side, her phone staying silent,  _ Lean On Me _ not filling the stifling air, screen unlit with his now familiar number. So she took a deep breath and changed their relationship again.

She called him.

To say Klaus sounded surprised when he picked up would be an understatement. He had immediately bypassed shocked and went to worried, inquiring about her well being. Caroline tried to make an ill-timed joke about her not being allowed to call him just because, and his humorless reply had been that she never had before.  _ Touche. _

Yet it wasn’t until his softly spoken, “ _ Tell me what’s the matter, love. Let me help,” _ that she finally gave in, breaking down into tears and telling Klaus everything. How Stefan wasn’t Stefan, how Silas was back, still alive and up to who knows what. And then she told him about the woods, about the day she thought Klaus had come back, about the words she thought he had said and even what she thought about them, and how she continued to think about them. She told him everything, about Bonnie being missing and her worries for her friend, about Elena ditching everyone- including her newly resurrected brother for Damon, about Tyler’s radio silence, about worrying about her mom, about her fears of transitioning into college, words spilling from her lips like the tears from her eyes as she spoke until her voice was hoarse, eyes red and tear supply exhausted, which she supposed was a feat what with her vampire physiology.

It was almost dawn before she realized it, the once dark sky starting to lighten as she glanced out her bedroom window. Klaus wouldn’t hear of her apologies, insisting that this was what friends were for, after all, and wasn’t that what they were. Even if Caroline still felt it odd to define a thousand year old supernatural being as such, she knew it was true, especially if her choice in ringtones lately were any indication. And she found it wasn’t as difficult as she expected to tell him such.

“Yes, we are friends, Klaus,” she said, voice oddly steady considering she had been crying on and off for an entire night. “And honestly… I think you might be the best one I have right now. Bonnie’s been practically ignoring me all summer, Elena doesn’t have time for anyone besides Damon, Matt’s been who knows where, Tyler apparently has better things to do, and Stefan… isn’t even Stefan,” she said, voice wavering with emotion again. “I just… thank you for being there for me. I mean it.”

“ _ Caroline… _ ” His voice was soft and full of wonder, just like the way he looked at her, had always looked at her. “ _ Thank you, love. That means more to me than you know. _ ”

“I know I’m a mess right now, and I really appreciate you putting up with me and everything, and-”

“ _ Caroline. You’re beautiful inside and out, no matter what. Don’t think for one moment that you are burdening me. You may think you’ve played the part of Blonde Distraction in the past, but let me tell you a little secret, _ ” Klaus said firmly, tone offering no room for argument. “ _ Never once have you caused me to do something I didn’t wish to do, that I wouldn’t have done regardless if you had only asked. You continue to underestimate how much you mean to me, Caroline; you continue to underestimate yourself. I meant what I said, love. You are strong, one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. I only wish you saw in yourself a fraction of what I see in you. _ ”

She had been stunned speechless by his words, something a part of her mind noted he had a penchant for. She didn’t know what to say to that, she could hardly say she understood. She didn’t see herself like that, see all those wondrous things he claimed were a part of her. Yet she believed he saw them, and that was enough for her.

“... Thank you, Klaus,” she whispered, a fresh tear winding down her cheek, though that was the first not spilled from sadness. 

The calls came from both sides fairly evenly from then on. Her finger found the familiar contact button just as often as  _ Umbrella  _ broke the silence around her. They continued to speak about mundane things, college life and witch revolts, mysterious deaths and the best brand of bourbon. And not so everyday topics, like when Caroline learned Bonnie was dead, had been dead for months and she hadn’t known.

That had been another long phone call.

And much to her surprise, Klaus didn’t complain. Not once. There she was, unloading on him again, words and tears flowing freely once more as the minutes stretched into hours. And he only offered comforting words, not once telling her to stop being so dramatic or that he had other things to do. It was the first time Caroline realized that Klaus had been putting her first for a long time. She was never second to him, never an afterthought or a burden, one of the only people to ever treat her as such.

It was a confusing thought, that the ‘evil hybrid’ that had once terrorized her friends was now the person she counted on the most, the one who listened to her rant and rave, the one who gave her advice or just stayed silent depending on what she needed, the one who talked to her about his innermost thoughts and listened with interest to hers. The only one she realized she was comfortable telling just about everything to, her hopes and dreams, fears and regrets; even her secret passion for love ballads, which he thoroughly teased her about, bringing a smile to her face. And she found she was just as eager to hear about his own.

That’s when Caroline realized she was falling for Klaus.

Hard.

It was only supposed to be a friendship, and really only in name. It was supposed to be a convenient way to keep in the good graces of the almighty Original Hybrid. It was never supposed to become  _ real _ . It was never supposed to become  _ more _ .

But she couldn’t deny what had been growing between them as she sobbed once more into the phone, telling Klaus about the funeral her friends had planned for the next day. She found she didn’t want to either, as he spoke comforting words into her ear while she silently wished he wasn’t hundreds of miles away. She let him calm her down with his soothing voice, focusing more on the sound than the words themselves. She let him talk her into trying to sleep, to get some rest before the long day ahead. And she let him tell her she was strong enough to make it through this and that he would always be there for her before they hung up and she followed his advice, curling up in the bed and letting exhaustion finally take over.

The funeral was hard.

Caroline watched as Matt, Elena, and Damon said goodbye. She listened as Jeremy told them all what Bonnie had to say, her last words and wishes for them. She was already in tears when her turn came, sobs wracking her body as Bonnie talked about watching her decorate the dorm, the one the three of them were supposed to share.

“‘And I know that college isn’t everything you expected,” Jeremy said, speaking Bonnie’s message to her. “And that you feel like something’s missing…’”

Bonnie’s words and Caroline’s sobs were suddenly interrupted by the muffled sound of  _ Wind Beneath My Wings _ coming from the pocket of her dress. Caroline’s eyes widened in surprise as she fumbled for her phone, shrinking in on herself as she tried to ignore the stares of her friends.

“Klaus?” she tried to hiss discretely into the phone, suddenly cursing the fact that half her friends had supernatural hearing. “Why are you calling now?” she sniffled into the phone, eyes avoiding the questioning and incredulous looks around her.

“ _ You really are a romantic at heart, aren’t you, love? _ ”

Caroline frowned in confusion. “What are you talking about? I’m sorry, I really shoul-”

“Your ringtone, sweetheart. I know you said you enjoyed that type of music, but I must say I’m surprised to hear it attached to my call.”

“You-?” Caroline’s eyes widened as she realized she had heard his last words more clearly from behind her than through the phone, her body spinning around immediately. “Klaus…”

A soft smile and concerned eyes met her as she turned around, consuming her entire vision for a moment before she could focus on the rest of him. Klaus was wearing an impeccable suit as he held a dark crimson rose and a white stargazer lily in one hand, pocketing his phone with the other.

Caroline let out a sob as she ran to him, throwing herself into his open arms and wrapping herself around him, ignoring what were sure to be disapproving looks on her friends’ faces. His arms came around her, holding her tightly, his free hand gently carding through her hair as she sobbed into her chest.

“What are you doing here?” she managed to get out, words muffled against his suit.

“I’m here for you, Caroline,” he whispered, looking down at her and catching her eyes. “I told you I’d always be there when you needed me, and I meant it.”

More tears flowed down her face as she gave him a smile, the sudden happiness she felt at his arrival and words warring with the sadness that wouldn’t go away. “I’m glad,” was all she could manage to get out before she buried her face against him again.

“Uh, pardon the interruption, but what the hell is Hybrid Ken doing here?” Damon asked, voice as grating as ever on Caroline’s nerves.

She took a moment to compose herself before she turned in Klaus’ arms to glare at him. “He’s here for me. Got a problem with that?”

“Actually, I do-”

“No.”

Everyone turned to look at Jeremy at his sudden outburst.

“No, Bonnie says it’s fine,” he continued, looking to Elena’s left with an amused look on his face. “She’s been watching you, Caroline. She’s seen you change over the course of the summer; how you went from lonely and sad back to your old cheerful and confident self. And Klaus is why.”

Caroline felt her cheeks heat up at his words, though she made no move to deny them, or to move out of Klaus’ embrace either.

“‘If Klaus makes you happy, then he deserves to be here. And I want you to be happy, Caroline. You deserve to be happy; let yourself be happy.’” 

Even though it was Jeremy who spoke, Caroline knew the words belonged to Bonnie, and she smiled.

“‘But if you hurt her, I will find a way to hurt you, Other Side or not.’”

Klaus looked over at Jeremy with a raised brow.

“Uh, Bonnie’s words, not mine,” he said, raising his hands in defense.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Klaus said firmly, eyes flickering to the empty space Jeremy was staring at.

No one else objected after that, and Caroline pulled Klaus back to the semi circle they had created around the tree stump. She smiled as he placed the rose on the stump along with their other offerings, touched he would bring something for Bonnie. He gently handed Caroline the other flower, the lily contrasting sharply against her black dress as she clutched it to her chest in one hand, her other wrapped tightly around Klaus’ hand, as if she never wanted to let go.

And she didn’t.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ringtones, in order, if you’d like to hear them (starting where the tone would):
> 
>  
> 
> [Old and in the Way](https://youtu.be/5WrP6gojLsg?t=54s)  
> [Thank You For Being A Friend](https://youtu.be/ZN3E9Yyd1HA)  
> [Count On Me](https://youtu.be/zvnaluRm5p8?t=37s)  
> [Lean On Me](https://youtu.be/KEXQkrllGbA?t=52s)  
> [Umbrella](https://youtu.be/CvBfHwUxHIk?t=56s)  
> [Wind Beneath My Wings](https://youtu.be/jorJh8DTMVM?t=1m18s)
> 
>  
> 
> Haha, I hope you enjoyed my impromptu odd, sort-of Klaroline playlist there ;)
> 
> The flowers Klaus brought are for mourning (crimson rose) and sympathy (white stargazer lily).


End file.
